DESCRIPTION: This proposal is a competitive renewal for a program for research training in geriatric medicine at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). The initial program was funded from 1991 to 1996 with an extension through August 1997. This proposal is a request for a five-year continuation of funding for two postdoctoral fellows in each of the last two years of a three-year program of clinical geriatric medicine and research training. This program will be based at UCSF and its affiliated institutions which include Mount Zion Hospital. Other participants in the program include the Institute on Health and Aging at the UCSF School of Nursing, the Goldman Institute on Aging (and Adult Day Care and Home Care Program) and a recently developed PACE program for all-inclusive care of the elderly. The original UCSF program was directed by Claude Arnaud, MD and then subsequently by Janice Schwartz, MD. Most of the early trainees focused on laboratory research in aging. The original program had three pathways. One pathway was aimed to provide research experience for clinical scientists. A second pathway was created for a postdoctoral scientist to focus on aging research. A third was for predoctoral students.